Kissing Heart
by Countess Kuran
Summary: Len/Kahoko & Azuma/OC. Terrible at Summary, but please check it out! :D I'd be most grateful. It takes place after the concurs.
1. Chapter 1 Crushed Meat Bun

**Chapter 1**

_Crushed Meat Bun_

At long last, Summer Vacation is finally over. At first, it was fun for Kahoko because she could do things with Nao and Mio, but when Nao went abroad for 3 weeks, and Mio went to Tokyo with her family, Kahoko felt rather lonely and bored to the point she wished she was at school. But, school is back...and now she wished she's at home sleeping for another two hours. Human emotions can be quite complicated. There is something to be excited about though – when she walked in class, she heard everyone chattering about a new girl coming to the General Department. They said she might be rich since they saw her being dropped off at the gate by an expensive looking car. Another one said she was a foreigner, then another one said she was mean...there was a lot of rumours going around that it was hard to be certain of anything.

When the teacher walked in, everyone in class sat down obediently which was a big change considering what her class was a month ago. The teacher briefly explained the terms of this semester, and how it's all gonna work if they want to pass – same old thing really. Kahoko couldn't help let out a sigh. They say life is short and you should enjoy it, but how can you when your always at school every single day, and when you leave school you have to work. Which is hardly 'enjoying' life, but nonetheless she should consider herself lucky, not everyone has what she has. Good friends, Family, Roof over her head, Education, Lili...that reminds her, where is Lili? "We have a new student who will be joining us today." The teacher stated, then using her hand to gesture to someone on the door to come in. Everyone turned their head to the door, anxiously waiting for that girl to come in...

Kahoko heard a sound of a footstep being made, then a girl who definitely looked like a foreigner walked in. She had a long platinum blonde hair and green eyes...no emeralds...they sparkled like jewels yet it she seemed to have an Asian descent. But even though...there was so much coldness in her eyes, she had a look of indifference – almost like she didn't like being there. "Introduce yourself please." The teacher sternly said, but judging by his voice he seemed to be intimidated by the girl. Who wouldn't...she was beautiful - yes, but there was something about her that would make oneself feel inferior to her.

"I'm Kajika Kugami. Pleasure to be in your company." Kajika said in Japanese, but she had a different accent compared to everyone else – her tone sounded apathetic. She was instructed not to use her father's name, and to use her mother's instead. Her father said, if she mention her real name...people would see him lingering behind her. She tried to oppose him regarding living in Japan but the conversation only went no where. It wasn't even an argument, it was one of her father's talent to close a topic before it even started.

"Wow.." Said almost every student in class.

The teacher instructed for Kajika to choose to sit anywhere she wish, and a lot offered for her to sit beside them – particularly the boys – however she choose a seat at the very back by the window which was just a seat away from Kahoko's. She kind of reminded Kahoko of Tsukimori. When she first met him, she thought she wouldn't want anything to do with him, and now she's thankful to have met him. Through him, she realize just how much the violin really meant to her and that she doesn't need Lili's magic to be able to continue loving it.

When the bell rang for lunch, Nao left to get some lunch for herself, Kahoko and Mio. Some boys in class tried to push eachother to go and talk to their new classmate, but no one dared to since whenever she look at them she always shoot them a glare. When Kahoko finally had enough, she stood up and approached her. Thinking perhaps she's just one of those type who likes to stay quite waiting for someone to make friends with them before they really reveal their kind side – just like Len. "Ano...I-I'm Hino Kahoko." She said rather sheepishly. She thought she had it all planned out in her head, but now she can understand why everyone was so scared of her.

Kajika didn't turn around to face Kahoko for a long moment. She could feel the stare of everyone burning on her back. When she finally decided to look at Kahoko, that look of indifference was still on her face. "So? Do you want a bullhorn?" She rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. She couldn't stand the attention she was attracting. She walked pass Kahoko with her lunch box in her hand, deliberately hitting Kahoko's shoulder. As she was walking through the corridor, she could feel the looks everyone was giving her. She was never fond of Japan, it brought too many memories that she'd rather not want to remember. She didn't know where to go exactly so she walked endlessly, unconcerned wherever her feet takes her.

_Cold much..._Kahoko thought, slightly disappointed about how it turned out.

_Inside Kahoko's head. _

_Kahoko: Ano...I-I'm Hino Kahoko. _

_**Kajika: ***glares for a long moment...then cracks a sweet smile*Nice to meet you Hino-chan! I hope we can be Best friends forever!_

"No, that would just be creepy..." silently remarked Kahoko as she turned around and stared at the door Kajika just walked out of. She couldn't fight the urge of frowning a little and wonder what was wrong with her? As far as she knew she hasn't done anything to be already disliked. Or maybe she's just really unsociable.

Kajika was on her way to the rooftop, she didn't know why but she felt like going somewhere quiet, where no one could bother her. The rooftop seems to fit her criteria. As she was getting closed to the entrance she heard such mournful tune, bringing her feet to an abrupt stop in front of the wooden door. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around the metallic door knob and twisted it, pushing it open.

Azuma stopped playing his flute when he heard the door open. He forced himself to put on his Prince Charming façade and feign a smile as he turned around to meet his intruder. To his surprised it was someone he haven't met before, he did notice her uniform though. Just like Kahoko's so she must be from the General Department. When he looked at her in the eyes he saw his reflection. Why was that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was here." She apologize, but her voice still sounded unconcerned, even she knew when she's in the wrong. She couldn't help feel such heaviness inside after hearing that piece he just played earlier. "I'll leave now. I'm sorry." She added, bowing apologetically before motioning to leave.

Whoever she was, he was interested to find out. "You don't have to. I'm sure you came here for something right? Please, don't let me stop you." Azuma tried to reason out, with that charming smile of his that could make any girl fall for him. Though he had to admit, even he was captivated by her eyes. Such a warm colour, yet such cold feeling from her.

Kajika was battling with herself whether she should take his offer, though it would be better than sitting in her classroom with all eyes on her. At least here it's just be her, and him. "You won't even know I'm here." She reassured as she walked in, and took a seat on one of the stone bench, placing her lunch box on her lap and opening it – inside was just strawberries.

"Oh no, I don't mind." He replied with a light hearted chuckle. Why does he have a feeling she was trying to avoid something? Or someone. "Yunoki Azuma, and you are?" He asked calmly but with confidence. He found it a little odd that her lunch was nothing but strawberries – Yes having fruits was a healthy thing, shouldn't she eat something more filling than that?

Kajika inhaled deeply, she knew that question was coming out sooner or later, but since he was kind enough to let her stay – not that he had any kind of power over her whatsoever – she decided to give him a reply "Kajika Kugami." Though nothing less, nothing more. Not that she didn't like people, or hated the world in general but she was still mad for being sent to Japan. She missed home so much, she missed her sister...her dad even though it was him who sent her here. "What was that you were just playing then?" She asked, completely out of curiosity. She even surprised herself for making a conversation first.

"Oh, that? Andagio in G minor by Tomaso Albinoni. How do you like it?" He asked as he took a seat beside her, holding his flute close. When he got closer only then he realize how bright her eyes were. They weren't just normal green, they were like a pair of emeralds. It was inevitable not to stare.

Kajika pursed her lips, then gently looked away as she thought about her feelings after hearing the piece. "Well it was really good, I liked it." She replied in all honesty. "But...it sounded so sad...it made me feel all heavy inside as if the music grabbed my heart and pulled it with so much strength that I thought it physically hurt." She added before turning her gaze back to Azuma, then that's where she saw it. She saw a flash of dejection in his eyes, it was just for a second...

Azuma was amaze at how she understood the feeling he was intending to put across. He let out a light jaunty laugh, even though half of it was feigned. He couldn't believe it but he almost gave away himself and how he truly felt inside, it was just something he prefer to evade. "What an interesting comment, I'm sorry I made you feel that way though." He said with such a gentle expression.

Kajika finally smiled, and actually meant it. She was completely unaware that she was opening up, and that she was having a friendly conversation with a person she just met. However, something about his smile sent shivers down her spine. It looked genuine, but she couldn't help feeling menace around the corner.

Meanwhile, Kahoko was back on her seat, frowning like a child – wondering if she said something that might have upset Kajika. "Kaho-chan! Stop frowning, maybe she's just...homesick or something." Said Mio, trying to cheer up her friend. She was there when Kajika snapped at Hino for no reason, she had to be honest she wasn't quite impress but she had to imagine being in Kajika's shoes. Being in a new country, new school with new people was no walk in the park, however she didn't have to be mean about it.

"Yeah...your probably right." Kahoko replied as she took a bite out of her meat bun that Nao kindly bought for her. Mio could possibly be right, but if it's true then Kahoko would want to be there for her.

Kahoko tried to forget what happened earlier and just enjoy her lunch with her friends. They laughed and chatted about random things. She missed this. When she was still doing the concurs, she had hardly any time to have lunch with Nao and Mio, and here they are now. Of course she would still want to learn the violin but it'd be best to take some time off or she might turn obsessed again. Around 5 minutes before the bell rings she saw Kajika walk in, holding her lunch box. She tried to avoid eye contact with her, not wanting to upset her again but to her astonishment Kajika approached her this herself.

"Listen..." She trailed off, not knowing where to start but she knew she had to apologize for being rude earlier. She stepped out of line, Kahoko was just being nice to her – trying to be nice. She should be happy. Kahoko wants to be friends for who she is, and not for her social standing. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier, I shouldn't have said what I said and I regret it. I hope you won't hold it against me." She explained quietly. She was stubborn, yes she knows when she's in the wrong but that doesn't mean she enjoys apologizing.

Kahoko stared at her, completely in shock. "I-It's okay, I guess you were just getting used to everything." She replied, smiling warmly at Kajika and creating perfect crescent with her eyes as she tilted her eyes. "I'm sure we'll be great friends." She stated hopefully.

Kajika crossed her arms, and coldly raised her eyebrows. "Who said we're going to be friends?" She asked frostily. But inside, she would be more than happy to be friends with Kahoko. She seemed so real and genuine. Back home, she never really had a friend. Her sister stopped talking to her and her dad was always busy. There was even a time during her birthday party...she found out her dad had to pay her visitors. Truly pitiful.

Kahoko could feel a drop of sweat slowly rolling down her cheek. _Heh...Heh...I should have seen that coming. _She rubbed the back of her head while smiling awkwardly. She could hear everyone in class laughing at her, however she knew...she believe she and Kajika will be good friends – just like how she and Len are. At least that's what she thinks, she doesn't know about Len though.

During English class – which was the class right after lunch – Kahoko was forced to read a paragraph in English, and she was rather struggling. To everybody's surprised Kajika offered a helping hand and read the passage instead. She read it perfectly, as if she was English herself. To Kajika it might have been nothing since she spoke English in general, but to everyone else it was like an unbelievable talent.

When the dismissal bell rang throughout the whole school, every student let out a sigh of relief and cheerful giggles as they all headed out the main exit. Though, as Kahoko was about to leave she noticed Kajika was still in her seat, looking out the window in a daze. "Kugami-san, it's time to go home. Are you walking home?" She asked curiously. She thought Kajika would have been happy to get out of school, and yet she's not? She truly is unpredictable. Just like earlier when she apologize. She didn't seem like the one to admit their mistake.

Kajika shook her head in response but without looking at Kahoko, she was still in her own little world. Truth is, she was going to be picked up by her driver but she didn't like it. She may be attending a normal school but she was no where near normal. She was still treated like a spoiled little princess. Sometimes she would just act bossy to reduce boredom, but then after a while the fun just drains out.

_So it's true, maybe she's being picked up by the car that dropped her off? _She thought, remembering the rumour she heard this morning about the rich looking car. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Kajika all alone at Seiso. As much as well alarmed Seiso was, it was still full of crazy people, students in particular. There was even rumour going around about a paedophile working as a teacher to attract students. Not that she didn't trust her teachers, but you can never be 'too' safe. Kahoko set her bag on her desk and sat down while facing Kajika. "I'll wait with you then." She smiled sweetly.

Kajika looked at her, a little surprised that she would waste her time to wait around with her. Could it really be possible that she and Kahoko would become friends? Maybe not soon but in the future? If so...she would count herself lucky.

"_True wealth is not measured by gold, money...or jewels my dear Kajika...it is measured by priceless things such as family, true friends...and love." _

At first she thought that was a silly thing so say, but as she grew up she began to understand what her mother meant. Kajika had always receive everything she wish for, if not more. Her father was the most powerful man in her country but they were not the wealthiest...not if measured by priceless things. Because everything she has are replaceable..

Both of them remained silent, no sound was heard except for the wind coming from the window. Then suddenly, a little growling noise was made. Right then, Kajika realized how hungry she really was. The strawberries she had for lunch was just supposed to help her hold on until her evening meal which she is used to having early.

Kahoko chuckled at the sound of Kajika's stomach growling. "Hold on, I think I still have a meat bun." She said as she scavenge through her bag. Ah, there it was. She took it out, and frowned when she realized it was squashed by her books. "Ano.." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. A bit shameful that she offered, then now it didn't even look edible.

Kajika fought the urge to burst into laughter, instead she extended her hand. "I'll eat it." She said, her voice still sounded cool but Kahoko knew she was warming up to her. This was the first time a 'friend' ever offered her a snack. Back home, no one would even dare in fear that they might be accused of wanting to poison her. Kajika grabbed the bun from Kahoko and torn the plastic apart. She took a bite with her eyes closed, her face impassive of any emotion. To be honest, the taste was new to her, she wasn't quite sure whether she liked it or not since she was so hungry a mouthful of sand would have been considered as delicious.

"Hey! I see a car parking infront of the school could that be your ride?" Kahoko informed excitedly, not that she was eager to get rid of Kajika, but she just thought maybe she wanted to go home now since she was hungry and forced to eat a crush meat bun.

Kajika stood up to take a look and to her dismay it was indeed her ride. She let out a sigh and swallowed the last bite of the meat bun and she was still hungry. "Wo-Would you like me to give you a ride? I owe you after all." She said, still keeping her icy facade. Truth was, she was just too ashamed to say thank you after what she said to her this morning. She figured if she give her a ride, that's her debt paid.

"You don't have to. I don't want to delay you even more." Kahoko replied with a giggle. She didn't want to be a bother, she just wanted Kajika to understand that she only meant good intentions.

Kajika shrugged and picked up her bag from under her desk. "Suit yourself." And with that she left the classroom.

Kahoko watched her go, sighing. _I won't give up._

During her ride home, she spent the entire time looking out the window with the car divider up. Overall today wasn't so bad, but it could have gone better. But sure beats being at home. She was all alone in that big house, sometimes she feels like an orphan. Yes she had a family, but it didn't feel like it. In addition to her grief, she saw a little family walking together in the sidewalk. Father and mother side by side, while the father gave his little girl a piggy back ride. That was the meaning of having a real family, being able to spend time with them. Her last memory of being whole with her own family was 5 years ago, during Christmas...even then the atmosphere was awkward. They were like strangers to one another.

When she got home she was greeted by her butler 'Charles', an English man who has been working for her father for many years and three other maids who are en-charged of her meal, cleaning and laundry. Kajika may not notice it but her servants cares for her deeply. They know what she's going through, despite the front she always put on they knew she's a warm, kind hearted girl. But what baffles them is why she stopped showing that. "Milady, would you like us to prepare your dinner?" Asked Charles as he bowed to his mistress.

Kajika gave her bag to one of her maids and walked up the stairs. "No that's alright, I'm tired. Don't wake me up." She demanded with such coolness. She couldn't stand the silence around her, the emptiness that roams every room.

One of the maids gave Charles a look, as if to say 'Go on.' The maids were three young girls, however older than Kajika. They have been working for their mistress for many years, since they were younger than Kajika, and she was just an infant then. "Milady...your...sister is here." He finally choked out. He wasn't sure how this news would affect her ladyship, but everyone was aware of the void that stands between the two sisters.

Kajika froze on the spot. _She's here? _Her older sister is only a year ahead of her and she was only her half sister. They didn't get along all that much. Her sister hardly says a word to her, and whenever she sees Kajika, she just ignores her...literally. But even so, Kajika couldn't help feeling a small happiness in her stomach flicker. "Where is she?" She said turning around to Charles with her emerald eyes sparkling with hope.

Charles frowned seeing her so happy and excited to see her sister when her sister herself wasn't so keen on seeing her. Charles was about to open his mouth to answer her question when a girl emerged from a room upstairs, with a face blank as paper. He bowed to her anyway, also indicating to Kajika that her sister was only behind her. She walked down the stairs, she never even gave Kajika a quick glance, she just walked passed her as if she couldn't even see her. "Charles. I'm hungry." She stated as she reached the bottom part of the stairs. It was the same back home, but it wasn't always like this...

Kajika gulped, and forced herself to go on. Every step she took was like a sword through her heart. She had a little hope...that she and her sister would talk again and now it shattered before her. Kajika walked in her room and threw herself in her bed, letting it all go...Everyday, she hide every pain with a smile, giggle, and laughter for her father's sake...but now, she has to let it go or it will eat her inside.

* * *

Sorry for no Kahoko & Len interaction at all! I promise in the next chapter there will be some interaction between them! Gomennasai!


	2. Chapter 2 Know Thy Enemy

**Kissing Heart**

_**By:**__Countess Kuran_

* * *

Chapter 2

Know Thy Enemy

As Kahoko was running up the hill road she noticed a car halt beside her. She turned around to look who it was when the window slid down revealing a certain purple hair boy. Her eyes widened in shock. What could he possibly want with her? She thought after the concurs he would leave her alone, not that she would want him to since she considers him as a friend despite the way he calls her 'annoying. However she thought he was the kind of guy who gets bored easily, after all he did refer to her as his 'entertainment'. "Yunoki-senpai..." Before she knew he had pulled her inside his car. "W-Wh.."

Azuma rolled his eyes, putting his leg on top of the other, and crossing his arms across his chest. "Get that stupid look off your face." He said with nonchalance. There was a time when he thought he fell in love with Kahoko, well perhaps he did. But he knew his chances with her were very thin. He had many rivals, and to add to his grief, they were his friends. He once thought it would be a competition, but through Kahoko he understood that love wasn't a competition, and there wouldn't be any prizes to be won. If Kahoko belonged to him, fate will find a way to bring them together but for now all he can do is be there for her, however that doesn't mean he can't have fun on the way.

_Oh the devil! _Kahoko playfully rolled her eyes. She is pretty glad to hitch a ride with him, the street she lives in sure have a lot of hill roads and she only had 15 minutes left before the first bell rings. But she wonders...he must have came to get her in purpose since the road to his house wasn't that way. She looked at Azuma, unaware that she was not staring. _What did he want? _

"Staring is rude, you know?" Azuma stated without looking at her. "You must be thinking why I came to get you right? He asked calmly as if he was reading her mind, but what she doesn't know is that it was written all over her face. Last night after meeting the beautiful Kajika he learned a few things about her, like her name isn't Kajika Kugami because that woman passed away 7 years ago. "Do you know Kajika Kugami?" He finally asked.

Kahoko looked at him, blinking like an idiot. "Kajika?" She repeated. How does he know her? Has he taken an interest on her? "Um yeah, she's my friend...kind of." She said in a gawky manner. She wasn't sure herself, she would like to be her friend but Kajika didn't seem to be too keen on the idea.

Azuma looked out of the window, he was right not to trust the girl. She seemed quite suspicious yesterday. "Stay away from her." He said simply.

Kahoko's eyes widened in surprised, and outraged. How dare he? Calling her stupid and annoying was one thing, she didn't mind because she knew he was just joking with her, but telling her who to be friends with was a complete different thing. "I will not! What reason do you have to tell me who to be friends with?" She pressed angrily.

Azuma rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. He knew she would react that way and he didn't think otherwise. As dense as she is, Kahoko liked being independent and having her own choices. He wasn't trying to take those away from her, but he didn't want her to get hurt either...He didn't care if she hate him for protecting her, as long as she's safe he's fine with it. He can live on memories...He turned around to look at her, fighting the urge to frown at the way she looked at him, it pained him to see such expression caused by him. "She's not who she says she is. Kajika Kugami? She died 7 years ago Kahoko. I don't know who she is, but I don't think she should be trusted." He said as he passed a file folder to her, containing a pile of documents.

Kahoko hesitantly accepted the folder, opening it to find out for herself. To her horror, what Azuma said was true. There was a death record of Kajika Kugami, her death was unknown but it was indeed 7 years ago. Has Kajika really been lying to her? "Then who is she?" She asked - her voice quivering with every word. Did she want to find out? How was she supposed to face Kajika today?

"Master, we've arrived at Seiso." informed the driver.

So they have. They were caught up at their little conversation that they didn't even noticed they have already arrived. "Kahoko, are you going to be alright?" He asked rather faintly. He could see the dejection in her eyes, she didn't look angry after finding out about the truth – as expected from Hino. "Would you like me to take you home?" He offered kindly.

It took almost a whole minute before Kahoko found her voice. "No, it's fine thanks." She replied in a whisper as she gave him back the folder. "Please don't tell anyone about this, maybe Kugami-san did this for a reason." She reasoned out. She had to admit herself, she couldn't think of any reason to hide her real name but she deserved the benefit of the doubt at least. Kahoko opened the door and stepped out, with Azuma following behind her. When they were both out, all the other girls surrounded them. Giving Azuma their sweetest smile, while giving her their coldest glare. On the corner of her eye she noticed Kajika walking to school. How odd, she thought she might arrive in her car that picked her up yesterday.

"Good Morning Hino." Kajika said softly. After what happened with her sister yesterday, all she wanted to do was talk to Hino to make her feel better. She took that as a sign that maybe she and Hino will be great friends after all. Kahoko looked back at her, not knowing what to say so instead she ran off without saying anything. Kajika noticed Azuma, it seemed Hino just came out of the car with him. Were they a thing? Maybe he told her about yesterday, and she took it the wrong way? Kajika let out a sigh and headed to her classroom like she intended to before seeing Hino.

Azuma watched the two girls go their separate ways, he too was confused. If Kajika couldn't be trusted, then why did he feel this light feeling around her? Who knows, maybe Kahoko's right. Perhaps she has her own reasons. Whatever it was, he had no time to think about them now. He had to head to class.

When the second bell rang, everyone was asked to go to the hall for an assembly. Hino headed there with Nao and Mio, she wanted to have Kajika with her too but after she reacted earlier, she bet Kajika must be annoyed with her right now. When they all arrived in the hall, they took a seat. Kahoko sat down between Nao and Mio. She noticed for some reason, literally all the student body was in the hall – that is including the Music Department. Kazuki, Len, Shoko, Azuma, Keiichi took a sit on the row below where Kahoko was sitting. Also another thing, there were big men in black suits in every corner. Were they bodyguards? For what?

"Listen everyone." The head master began, clearing his throat. "We have a new student." Everyone in the room gasped, how can he go to all this trouble for one student? It was never a wise choice to have two department who doesn't get along in one room. "But she is no normal student. She is Crown Princess Lisette of Anaeve." He finally added to calm everyone down, he knew they would act this way. However as expected, upon hearing her title they began to cheer. Anaeve was a small country in Europe, and suddenly it became the wealthiest in the world due to their oil reserves.

Kajika was horrified, did she hear him right? She held her head, not knowing how to act. _She's here...Why is she here? _She watched as Lisette walked up to the stage, and judging by the look on her face, Kajika guessed she planned it all. But why would she do that? She couldn't stand the malevolence smirk Lisette had on her face. It looked cruel, it almost seemed like she enjoyed sending horrifying shivers down her bones.

When the headmaster finally decided to dismissed them, Kajika let out a sigh of relief - Lisette didn't say anything to her...for once she was glad she didn't talk to her. But her intentions of coming here still lingered in her head unanswered. Thank goodness Lisette decided to join the Music Department, at least that means they won't be seeing eachother all that much. Kajika sat down on her seat in her classroom, but when she finally thought she was safe the head master walked up to her. "Kajika-san, it's your lucky day! Princess Lisette had asked for you personally to show her around."

_Damn her! _She could hear people whispering to eachother how lucky she was, and that they would die if they were chosen. "I'm busy." She replied coldly, looking away and not bothering to even give him the time of day. Of course Lisette would ask for her, if she didn't that would make her life rather easy. _Ugh. _

"Ehhhhh! Kajika-san! Please!" Insisted the head master.

Kahoko watched as the conversation between their headmaster and Kajika go on endlessly, if no one steps in anytime soon this could go on for hours, she knew how stubborn Kajika was. "Ano...Headmaster Mori...I would be happy to do it." She offered, she didn't even care that some people thought she only wanted to get close to the princess, but the real reason was she didn't want Kajika to be forced to do something she didn't want.

Kajika looked at Hino in amazement, just earlier she tried to avoid her...not very subtle about it either, and now she was offering a helping hand? She was mentally arguing with herself whether she should let Hino do it. What if Lisette do something to her? When she was finally back from oblivion she just lost the chance to argue with the headmaster and stop Hino from meeting the devil herself as they have both left.

"I hope the Princess don't mind you came instead."

_Ouch..._Hino thought, rather insulted by that. Earlier, Kajika seemed so different. Yes she was still cold, but it was somewhat different. Like she really didn't want to do it, rather than just can't be bothered to. They seemed to be heading towards Azuma's classroom, so she was a year older than her? The head master slid the door open and allowed her in. The Princess was hard to miss since she was the only one who looked like a foreigner, she had a short white hair and deep blue eyes. She was very pretty, just like how Kahoko imagined a Princess would look like.

Azuma was surprised to see Hino, he didn't expect to see her and by the looks of it Kazuki was pretty surprised as well. "Hino-san?" He said looking at her, as if mentally telling her_ 'What are you doing here?' _Then that's when he noticed the signals she was given him, he wondered why she constantly looked at him then quickly diverting her eyes towards the Princess. He watched as Kahoko sat down to a seat next to the Princess, instructed by the headmaster.

"Please, call me Lisette." She said politely. Yet her voice sounded frightening.

Kahoko smiled timidly and nodded in response. She felt so inferior to Lisette, it was the same feeling she got when she first saw Kajika, except Lisette was a princess of a country and all. "I'm Hino Kahoko." She said, she wasn't sure how one would introduce themselves to a royalty.

Lisette smiled sweetly, while tilting her head to the side. "Nice to meet you Hino-san." She replied. She was clearly being nice, but Hino still couldn't get rid of that strange feeling from her.

Hino stayed in Azuma's class until lunch break, before she can finally get the chance to show Lisette around. It was instructions from the headmaster, she was only there to oblige. She couldn't help wondering how's Kajika doing...for a moment there she actually forgot the lie Kajika had been trying to make her believe. _Kajika _is that even her real name? God only knows. Hino decided to show Lisette the swimming pool first.

As Hino and Lisette was about to walk in through the door of their indoor swimming pool, they both heard a melodic tune that sounds to have came from a violin. It was very skilful, and there was only one person in the whole school who is able to play Polonaise Brilliante perfectly without a hitch – Len. He was in the other side of the pool playing his violin, he probably wanted a quiet place to practice. As expected from Len.

Kahoko didn't dare disturb him, she knew how he'd react. Plus she'd rather listen to him for a bit. She could remember the first selection rather vividly. Len played the same piece, and he got first place for it. Well deserved indeed. He was her inspiration, she wanted to be able to play like him. When he told her that he couldn't accept her as a fellow musician because of her half hearted attitude towards music she felt a sharp dagger plunging through her heart. He was the last person she wanted to hear that from because she truly adored him. But when she was about to give up, he came and taught her the true meaning of 'love' towards music. She will never forget that.

When he finished the piece, he opened his eyes to take in his surrounding. That's when he saw Kahoko in the other side of the pool standing beside a unfamiliar looking girl. "Hino?" He decided to approach her, while carrying his violin. A year ago, he would have ignored her and continued playing. But since the concurs, he had developed some special feelings for Hino, he wasn't quite sure what they were yet, but he wasn't afraid to explore them. "Here to practice?" _You idiot! She doesn't have her violin, of course she isn't here to practice! _Recently, he tends to talk garbage when she's around. It's not her fault, it's just that he begins to feel nervous around her.

Kahoko smiled when he acknowledge her. "No, I'm giving Lisette a tour." She replied, unaware of Tsukimori's silly question.

Len turned his eyes towards the girl beside Hino. "Ah that Princess." He wasn't all that keen, unlike everyone who's been rather overly excited about having royalty in school, but to him she was just another student like everyone else and if she thinks otherwise then all the more reason not to like her.

_That's the Tsukimori I know. _It was expected that Len would say something like that, in a way she admired that about him. He's a skilful violinist even she herself will never be able to catch up to his level, but he doesn't use that to make people feel inferior to him. He sees everyone equally and he only judge them by their attitude towards what they do. "Ano...I'm sorry, we didn't disturb you did we?"

Lne shook his head "No not at all, I was just about to call it a day." He replied. They both chatted for a while, exchanging stories about their summer holidays and what not.

_How dare they? Ignorant imbeciles! _Lisette thought. She hated being left out, she was a princess therefore she should be treated as one. While Len and Kahoko talked some more, Lisette 'accidentally' dropped her sapphire necklace. "Oh no...that's my great great grandmothers..." She said innocently, she looked as if she was in a verge of tears. She turned her head to Hino, giving her sorrowful eyes, mentally asking her to get it for her.

Hino being as kind hearted as she is jumped to the pool without even thinking. The necklace had sink down to the deepest part of the pool. Then that's when she realized she couldn't swim.

"Kahoko!" Shouted Len. Unaware that he had called her informally. But what he did noticed though was how Lisette deliberately dropped her necklace. How in the hell was it even able to get into the pool from her neck?

Kahoko was about to ran out of air when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, helping her to get her head out of the water for air. Her eyes was too clouded by bubbles coming out of her mouth that she couldn't quite recognize her saviour. When she finally got into the surface she inhaled a mouthful of air. Air...it was one of those things that people take for granted, until they lack of it they would never realize how important it was. When she finally had the strength to open her eyes, she turned her head to the person who pulled her. "Kajika?" She said, rather in shock. She was in the pool beside her, also catching her breath.

"You idiot!" She said breathlessly. She coughed out the water in her system before looking up at Lisette. She let out a sigh and helped herself out of the pool before giving Kahoko a hand. "Why did you really come here?" There was so many things she wanted to say, but it was all stuck in her throat.

Kahoko remained sitting on the ground, then Len came to tend her while Kajika confronts Lisette. She felt guilty for getting Kajika wet. She looked up at the platinum haired girl and dumbfounded by how she was talking to the Princess. She seemed to know her, but her eyes...she looked frightened and anxious. Did they know eachother? Come to think of it...

_Slap..._

Kahoko and Len stared at the two girls in horror. "Oi!" Interrupted Len. He couldn't stand the thought of standing there like an idiot while this Princess stamp on people for no apparent reason. He was right not to trust her after all. "That's enough you two!"

The sweet innocent look on Lisette's features had disappeared. It was all replace by a sadistic smirk. She tilted her head to the side as if she was examine the girl before her. "Why did you interrupt?" She asked rather softly, her voice was faint which made her even more frightening. "It seems you haven't learned your lesson, perhaps I should take some time to teach you them again in that little room I kept especially for you..." Her voice contained so much menace, Kahoko could see the fears in Kajika's eyes. "What do you say sister?"

_Ahhh..._Sister? They were sister? _T-T-Then why are they treating eachothers like strangers? Wait forget that...if they're sister...that makes Kajika...ahhh! _Kahoko didn't know what to think. Could it really be? No...maybe they're both members of some convent or something? Convent? No..that's too big a stretch for Kajika. So...she's a princess. "K-Kajika..." Kahoko's eyebrows furrowed as her lips frowned.

"Ah, I was right after all." Azuma said, revealing himself behind the door. He approached the three of them with a charming smile. _How can be so calm? _Kahoko thought, more so why didn't he tell her if he knew? "Kajika Kugami died 7 years ago, isn't that right...Kajika Sofia de Volkan?"

"A-Ano...is that your real name?" Kahoko asked as she tried to stand up, while Len supported her with his arms around her waist. She was strong enough to stand up on her own, but she certainly liked Len tending her.

Kajika nodded without turning around. She couldn't look at Hino, she lied to her after all. "Kajika Kugami was my mother.." She added in a whisper. Remembering her late mother brought some hearts aches back to her heart. Her death was her main reason why Kajika didn't like Japan in the first place, she thought it reminded her of her mom far too much. She remember when she was only 4 years old her mother would perform a traditional Japanese dance just for her and her dad, but then when she was 9 she passed away.

"Why didn't you just tell us who you were?" Kahoko asked. She really wanted to know why Kajika felt the need to lie.

Kajika abruptly turned around to look at Hino, her eyes filled with tears. "Didn't you see the way they acted when they found out she was a Princess? I didn't want you to act like that...I wanted to bring some normalcy in my life. I wasn't so keen on coming here, but I figured it was a way to reinvent myse-" Kajika explained, but was rudely cut off by Lisette.

"Reinvent yourself? What nonsense! Your just a pathetic little girl, you can't even live a life of a commoner for a day!" Lisette uttered rather loudly. She had always envied her sister, even though she was crown princess she knew what the royal subjects wanted, they wanted '_her'_ to be Queen in the future, and this angers her. The only reason she was crown princess is because of the law that says the first born child will succeed the throne.

Azuma frowned, narrowing his eyes at the white haired girl. He walked closer to Kajika, and pulled her close. He didn't even care that she was getting his uniform drenched. Not only did Lisette tried to hurt Kahoko but she was acting as if she was the queen of the world. Self-centred girls truly disgust him "She is no near pathetic. If anything you are." He said coldly. That part of him was his dark side, the fact that Len was there to see it unconcerned him. "The fact that Kajika didn't announce her title shows she's willing to live like a commoner and that counts for something. Unlike you who use power to bring people down." He said as he dragged Kajika with him, but when he was side by side with Lisette he took this chance to whisper to her "You lowlife." His voice was dark and threatening.

Lisette stood there in shame, not that she would admit that. Who does he think he is to call her a low life? The hatred she harbours for her sister only grew wilder. Kajika didn't even try to make friends, and yet she made three. What did she have that Lisette didn't? She ran off furiously. This was most definitely not the last time they have seen of her.

"Are you okay?" Len finally asked. He unbutton his jacket and wrapped it around Kahoko. He couldn't help crack a smile at the fact that it was a little big for her. But seeing her wear his jacket made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Kahoko nodded, her eyes met hers...and to her stupidity she looked away blushing. She had to, her cheeks were as red as her hair. Why was she feeling this strange feelings? _Wait...he called me Kahoko earlier..I heard him. _"Ano...did you call me Kahoko when I was drowning?"

Len could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks. So he did...he just remembered. He got carried away earlier that he called her first name out without thinking. "You foolish girl jumping in the pool like that!" He said, crossing his arms and looking away at her to hide his crimson face.

Kahoko chuckled. It was so characteristic for Len to avoid the question. "Ha, Ha calm down. You don't have to be mad about it." She joked, she liked this new side of Len. But then again she liked all his sides...

Len finally looked at her, giving her a gentle expression. He loved hearing her laugh, it gave him this tingling feeling inside. "Now come on, let's get you some dry clothes before you get a cold." He said softly, leading her to the door.

Meanwhile, Azuma had taken Kajika to the nurses office to get her cheek looked at. The slap Lisette gave her really looked painful. She was still quiet since they left the swimming pool, she didn't even ask him how he found out about her secret like he expected her to. She was like in an endless daze...To his surprised, instead of saying anything she just burst into silent tears. "Eh? Now, your not actually going to let her get to you, are you?" He teased playfully and to his dismay it didn't lightened up the mood at all. He pushed her down the bed, and got on top of her but he leaned his hands on the bed on either side of her so she didn't have to carry his weight. "I find stupid girls rather annoying, so if you let her get you down then I guess she had every right to call you pathetic." He whispered to her hoarsely. He didn't usually reveal his true self to someone he didn't really know, but he got the feeling that she'll be around for a while enough for him to get to know her and of course, he'd like her to know the real him as well.

* * *

**_Next Chapter:_ **Kahoko and Len go on a date :D

Review please. *****_Hearts_*****


End file.
